Más Allá
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: todos necesitamos concluir nuestros asuntos en esta vida.... 100% ZUTARA, para no variar y perder el ritmo XDD.


Beyond

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen, todos los personajes les pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

**Basado en:**

_**Beyond**__** de Animatrix**_

_**Cuya propiedad es de la Warner Brothers**_

_**Y en vivencias de la autora…**_

……………………………………………………………

_In Memorian…_

**Luís Reyes Acosta**

Amado hijo, hermano y tío…

En su aniversario luctuoso.

……………………………………………………………

**Más Alla**

Aquel día había sido uno de los más calurosos en muchos años… en las noticias avisaron que sería un buen día para ir de paseo a los balnearios, playas y lugares donde uno pudiese refrescarse y pasar un rato agradable… pero no para dos chicos… a ellos no les gustaba mucho salir fuera de casa… aunque lejos estaban de cumplir dicho objetivo.

Habían sido vecinos, y desde muy pequeños eran muy amigos, se habían hecho muy unidos después que quedaron huérfanos en un tifón, hacía ya muchos años…

Zuko sufrió una quemadura en su rostro en un incendio cuando entre los escombros que dejo la tormenta se incendiaron, tardo mucho para curarse, siempre cuidado de Katara, de ahí vivió solo con su hermana, hasta que esta desapareció y nunca más la volvió a ver, el había perdido a su madre a su padre nunca más lo volvió a ver. Y Katara vivía con su hermano Sokka, ellos habían perdido ambos padres y su única abuela, y los tres en conjunto, tenían como mascota tenían un lémur llamado Momo… los tres chicos habían hecho milagros para poder mantenerse con vida, sobre todo por que en el tifón, sus casas quedaron destruidas y solo lograron salvar una cubriéndola con lo que pudieron para no pasar frió. De ahí que vivieran juntos ahora, por que de las debilidades podían sacar fortalezas… además de que juntos, la tristeza que sentían por la perdida de sus familias era menos.

Sokka consiguió un empleo, y tuvo que irse dejando a su hermana sola con Zuko, solo sería por algunos meses, después volvería por ellos… o al menos eso había dicho, por que tenían más de un año sin noticias de el… ahora Zuko llevaba el peso de estudiar la universidad, trabajar, mantener una casa y a otra persona… por que aunque Katara hizo intentos por trabajar para no depender de Zuko, sus jefes intentaban algo más que un trato laboral y Zuko por lo general terminaba por defenderla a capa y espada de jefes abusivos y de algunos maestros lanzados… aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, sentía que era su obligación como su amigo… claro que el no la quería de ese modo… si no como algo más… y ella sentía lo mismo por él…

Era más o menos las 9 de la mañana cuando Katara se había extrañado por la rareza del día… salio a la ventana y observo las casas vecinas… y vio con agrado como Zuko volvía con algunas bolsas de papel, seguramente eran víveres… corrió a recibirlo con un abrazo… comieron rápidamente y se dispusieron a atender su pequeño negocio de té, lo habían abierto hacía tres semanas y les iba muy bien…

Habían pasado dos horas y no había pasado nadie por ahí…

- parece que el día estará muy tranquilo- exclamo Zuko con desgano.

- eso parece- Katara regreso a su letargo en la ventana observando las casas aledañas… estaba tan ensimismada observando que no se dio cuenta que faltaba algo…

- ¿Katara, donde esta Momo?- pregunto extrañado Zuko reincorporándose de su asiento.

- no lo se… hace horas que no lo veo… debe andar por ahí causando destrozos en la casa o cazando insectos como acostumbra.

- mmmm- suspiro largamente Zuko y regreso a su asiento- debe ser, ese siempre se anda metiendo en problemas.

- si, se parece a su dueño.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?- le lanzo Zuko

- ¡nada!- se encogió de hombros y soltaba una risita burlona.

- ah- sonrió para sus adentros Zuko.

Estaba todo muy silencioso, pero un extraño silbido muy agudo se escucho y el cielo se volvió muy azul, más de lo normal… ambos se habían extrañado y se asomaron por al ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando…

- ¿Zuko, que fue eso?

- no lo se… me lastimo los oídos… el silencio que los envolvía se hacia cada vez más profundo… incluso se sintieron raros, como si una extraña energía se apoderara de ellos.

- el ambiente esta muy…- un griterío de aves surcando el cielo interrumpió a Katara y esta vez ambos corrieron al patio a observar lo que pasaba…

Una gigantesca parvada de aves blancas surcó el cielo, se arremolinaban en círculos y volaban en todas direcciones… hasta que de momento, todas comenzaron a planear hasta una casa en especial… la vieja casa de Gyatsu… un viejo curandero que había muerto mucho antes de que ellos nacieran…

- ¿no se supone que esa casa la tiraron hace años?- pregunto Katara.

- eso se supone- le contesto Zuko

De nuevo el silencio y extrañamente, una brisa parecían provenir de ese lugar…

- ¿Zuko?

- ¿Dónde esta Momo?

Se miraron y corrieron a buscar al lémur, hasta que un gruñido, los saco de lo que estaban haciendo… observaron petrificados como su lémur estaba sobrevolando la casa de Gyatsu y era alcanzado por varias aves y lo metían en la casa.

- ¡MOMO!- grito Katara- ¡Zuko hay que ir por el!

- puede ser peligroso Katara

- pero es Momo… ¿y si le hacen algo malo?- con la suplica en sus ojos Zuko solo pudo suspirar decidido y tomando la mano de Katara, ambos se dispusieron a salir rumbo a la casa donde estaba momo…

Caminaron algunas calles, todo seguía silencioso y Zuko entro en Razón.

- ¿Katara, donde esta la gente?

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y observaron las calles… no había nadie, ni un ruido, ni un murmullo, solo el sonido del viento correr con suavidad, corrieron hasta la tienda del viejo Bumi, no había nadie en ella, en la panadería, en la tienda de arroz, en la pescadería, no había nada… simplemente estaban solos, todos habían desaparecido…

- Zuko tengo miedo- Katara se abrazo a Zuko cuando descubrieron que donde debía haber niños jugando en el parque, no había más que juguetes tirados, algunos dulces y varios tazones de arroz y algunas manualidades abandonados en las mesas del parque donde se supone deberían estar las mamas de los niños esperando por ellos.

- tranquila Katara- la abrazo- vamos por momo y después investigamos que paso…

Corrieron de una vez a la casa de Gyatsu y entraron por un espacio en la cerca…

Todo era silencioso, no parecía tener vida y las aves habían desaparecido, un gruñido que parecía de Momo los alerto.

- ¡MOMO!- grito Zuko y camino con Katara tomados de la mano - ¡Sal de ahí Momo!

- ¡MOMO!- ahora era Katara quien lo llamaba- ¡Ven chiquito!

- será mejor entra en la casa

- pero Zuko, no quiero entrar me da miedo…

- pero tampoco te puedo dejar aquí sola, solo dios sabe que le sucedió a las personas y no quiero que te pase nada.

- pero Zuko…

- ¡NO KATARA!... tranquila, yo te cuido- le sonrió y la tranquilizo… una sonrisa de él y ella se desarmaba.

- esta bien, pero no me sueltes- se agarro bien a su mano.

- no lo haré…

Entraron, la casa estaba muy destruida, pero parecía ser firme a comparación a como se veía desde afuera.

- ¡Momo!- gritaba Zuko cada vez que entraban a una habitación buscándolo.

- ¿Dónde estará?- decía molesta Katara

Dieron la vuelta en un pasillo, uno muy largo… parecía que tenía una fuga de Agua por que desde el techo derruido por donde se colaba los rayos del sol y se podía ver el cielo, caía copiosamente una llovizna.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta el lugar…

- que raro- exclamo Zuko

- ¿Qué cosa?

- si fuera agua de la llave no tendría ningún aroma, pero esta agua huele a lluvia y no ha llovido en tres semanas y no hay nubes afuera.

- ¡ZUKO MIRA!- ambos miraron arriba y lo confirmaron, el agua realmente si era de lluvia, una extraña nube blanca se había formado en el agujero y desde ella caía la lluvia.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó Zuko al ver el fenómeno.

El piso entre los dos comenzó a romperse y ambos en un intento por no caer al sótano, corrieron en sentidos opuestos. Separándolos un gran agujero el cual parecía no tener fin.

- ¡ZUKO!

- ¡tranquila Katara!, tu ve por allá y yo por este lado, te veo en la cerca.

- ¡Esta bien!

……………………………………………………………

Con dificultad, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los largos y oscuros pasillos, Katara estaba aterrada y caminar en ese lugar sola le daba pánico, deseaba con fuerza que Zuko estuviera ahí con ella.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio como corrían dos sombras… grito de susto, pero tal vez era Zuko buscándola y había visto mal…

- ¡ZUKO!, ¡por aquí!...- corrió a buscarlo- ¿Dónde vas Zuko?- las sombras corrían hábilmente y se escabullían entre los escombros hasta detenerse en medio de lo que parecía un gran salón, increíblemente parecía que no había sufrid daños, por que se veía bien cuidado- ¡oye de quien huyes!...- se le acabaron las palabras…

Frente a ella había dos personas altas, cubiertas por un gran manto azul y obviamente no era Zuko.

- ¿Quiénes son?

Las sombras se quitaron las manta descubriendo sus rostros… era su madre y su padre y estaban sonriendo…

- te amamos hijita, díselo también a tu hermano

Katara retrocedió un poco y algo golpeo sus talones, por lo que giro su rostro para ver donde estaba y cuando regreso a ver a sus padres estos ya no estaban, y el salón se había convertido en un lugar muy destruido.

- ¡MAMA, PAPA!... mi hermano y yo también los amamos y los extrañamos mucho- comenzó a llorar intensamente, sufriendo en cada lagrima la ausencia de sus padres.

Se levanto con dificultad y decidió salir de una buena vez de ahí… Zuko la necesitaba… y tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

……………………………………………………………

Zuko caminaba con recelo por los pasillos, cada sonido lo ponía alerta y con los sentidos al cien, nada escapaba de su vista y al menor movimiento se ponía en guardia.

- ¡Zuko aquí!...- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

- ¡KATARA!...- salio corriendo buscando el origen de aquella voz, bien podía ser katara buscándolo.

- ¡por aquí!...- esta vez se escuchaba a su espalda y tuvo que retroceder todo lo que había corrido.

- ¿KATARA DONDE ESTAS?- comenzaba a impacientarse

- ¡Aquí Zuko!... en el estanque…

Zuko corrió siguiendo la voz y llego hasta un pequeño estanque… apenas entro y supo que algo andaba mal, por que el estanque estaba lleno de vida, había algunos patitos jugando y un árbol de cerezos florecía junto al estanque.

Una figura cubierta por una manta roja se acerco.

- ¿Quién ERES?

La figura se descubrió el rostro y pudo reconocer a su madre… sus hermosos ojos serenos lo miraban con dulzura.

- ¡MAMA!

- te amo hijito mió… cuídate mucho- le sonrio-… ¡Zuko atrás!

Zuko miro a su espalda, pero no había nadie, cuando giro para ver a su madre esta ya había desaparecido, incluso la vida en ese lugar se había esfumado… solo quedaba un estanque vació, y el árbol ya estaba seco…

- ¡MAMA!- copiosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos… el dolor era intenso, pero no podía darse el lujo de caer… Katara lo necesitaba- nos vemos después mamá- sonrió levemente y salio corriendo para buscar a Katara.

Corrió con fuerza y sin previo aviso al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con fuerza con alguien.

- AH…- grito Katara al sentir el choque contra alguien y después caer sobre alguien.

- ¡Katara! ¿Estas bien?- Zuko reconoció a quien le había caído encima y aunque al principio no lonota, cuando entro en razón de la posición que ambos tenían se sonrojo violentamente

-¡Zuko!... si estoy bien ¿y tu?- Katara levanto el rostro y vio el rostro de Zuko, se sonrojo violentamente al notar lo cercano que estaba el de ella, sobre todo se sintió sonrojar cuando noto la posición en la que estaba.

- Si… yo… eh…- no podía hablar por que estaba concentrando toda su atención en los labios de Katara

- …- por su parte ella estaba hipnotizada viendo sus ojos y como estos la miraban directo a los labios.

- Katara… yo… quería decirte que…- estaba completamente sonrojado al igual que Katara

Un gruñido se escucho en el aire.

- ¡MOMO!- grito Katara al escuchar al lémur más cerca.

- ¡vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!- lastimosamente se incorporaron y salieron corrieron a la planta alta para buscar, entraron en un pasillo y una corriente de aire los envolvió al tiempo que de la nada aprecian decenas de hojas de lo que parecía periódico y volaban entre ellos- ¡corre!- la saco como pudo de ahí.

- ¿Qué hacemos?... la casa esta embrujada.

- no sé… vi a mi madre en uno de los jardines…

-¿a tu madre?...- el asintió- yo vi a mis padres- ambos se quedaron viendo pensando en la declaración…

- ¿OIGAN QUIENES SON USTEDES?- alguien les grito y dieron un gran grito de espanto- HUY lo siento…- un niño calvo y con un extraño tatuaje en forma de flecha se disculpaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Zuko muy enojado

- ¿yo?... pues nada realmente, mi amiga Toph perdió su mascota lazarillo y vengo a buscarlo…

- ¿también tu perdiste tu mascota?- preguntó Katara

- si… un perro lazarillo, ¿y ustedes?

- perdimos a nuestro Lémur- fue la contestación de Zuko.

- lo siento- con una vara raspo el piso de lo que parecía una cancha, pero para sorpresa de los tres, un dibujo apareció a unos pasos de ahí…

- Mira… mi dibujo esta ahí… GENIAL

- Zuko y Katara únicamente atinaron a observar al chico mientras se entusiasmaba dibujando más

- ¡AANG!- se escucho un grito desde afuera.

- Es Toph, ¡vengan!, la bodega esta embrujada y esta genial.

La curiosidad hizo mella en ambos y acompañaron a Aang…

Era cierto… cuando entraron, una niña vestida de verde flotaba por los aires sin resistencia.

- WOW, ¡ESO GENIAL TOPH!

- ¡debes intentarlo PIES LIGERO!, SOLO SALTA

De un salto, Aang llego muy alto para después comenzar a flotar.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS?- dijo Zuko con espanto

- ¿oigan es divertido?- exclamo la niña llamada Toph desde arriba- solo deben saltar y listo.

Ambos saltaron y comprobaron lo que decía la niña, podían flotar sin impedimento, además realmente si era divertido… jugaron por mucho tiempo, incluso no sentían como transcurrían las horas, hasta que se cansaron y bajaron lentamente hasta el suelo, un pequeño animal se lanzo hasta los brazos de Katara, era Momo.

- ¡MOMO!- gritaron felizmente Zuko y Katara al encontrar a su mascota.

- ¡APPA!- grito el chico con la flecha y bajo para abrazar a su perro, seguido de la chiquilla llamada Toph.

- ¿Dónde has estado Momo?, tenemos rato buscándote- abrazaba Katara al lémur mientras este ronroneaba feliz.

- ¿estas bien amiguito?- era raro escuchar a Zuko decir algo bonito, pero cuando lo hacía dejaba desarmado a cualquiera y Momo y Katara no fue la excepción- ¿QUÉ?- se sonrojo Zuko.

- nada- ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Katara al ver la sonrisa de Zuko.

- HEY CHICO, No vuelvas asustarme de ese modo, mira que me preocupaste- exclamaba Toph mientras abrazaba al perro quien movía su cola.

- oigan, mi nombre es Aang y ella es Toph.

- hola- exclamaron los aludidos y estrecharon la mano de Aang - mi nombre es Zuko y ella es Katara.

- mucho gusto- estiro la niña llamada Toph la mano para saludar, solo que lo hizo para el lado opuesto.

- ¿oye?, estamos aquí…- movió las manos Zuko intentando llamar la atención de la niña.

- Disculpa Zuko, pero Toph es ciega y appa es su perro lazarillo.

- OH, disculpa.

De pronto, entre los cuatro niños se apareció un extraño animal, y los cuatro en simultaneidad intentaron defenderse, pero paso algo increíble, Zuko arrojo fuego por las manos, Katara congelo al animal con un movimiento de sus dedos, Aang le dio de vueltas con un extraño aire que salía de la palma de su mano y Toph golpeo el suelo y el animal salio volando lejos de ahí.

- ¿Qué Fue Eso?- fue la firme pregunta de Katara al tiempo que se escondía en la espalda de Zuko.

- no tengo idea- contesto Zuko.

De pronto un extraño zumbido comenzó a escucharse, era muy fuerte, como el de un transformador eléctrico.

De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse, los cristales se rompieron y el lugar comenzaba a ponerse oscuro.

- Zuko, salgamos de Aquí- Zuko la tomo de la mano listo para salir de ahí.

Un estruendo se escucho, parecía que la casa comenzaba a caerse.

- ¡pero que es todo esto!- exclamaba Aang mientras tomaba de la mano a Toph y con la otra mano agarraba la cadena de su perro.

- no lo sé, hace horas Katara y yo escuchamos un zumbido y después la gente desapareció, no hay nadie, venimos a Buscar a Momo, pero sea lo que sea que este provocando eso, esta aquí, en esta casa- gritaba Zuko para hacerse escuchar entre los estruendos del lugar.

- pies ligeros será mejor que nos vayamos- manadas de ratas, grillos, ranas y miles de insectos comenzaron a salir de todas partes, incluso las aves aparecieron de la nada, el lémur sintió miedo y huyó.

- ¡MOMO!- grito Katara.

- ¡MOMO! -exclamo Zuko- ¡ustedes dos salgan de aquí con Appa, Katara y yo iremos por Momo!

- ¡esta bien!- dijeron los aludidos y corrieron - ¡GRACIAS POR AYUDARNOS!- sonrieron ambos niños antes de salir de ahí y perderse de su vista.

Zuko y Katara se quedaron extrañados, pero tenían que buscar a Momo y tuvieron que correr entre los pasillos buscando al lémur. Le gritaban con desesperación, hasta que en lo hallaron hecho una bolita recargado en una puerta. Katara lo levanto.

- oye ya no te pierdas- le decía Katara y Zuko se acerco a ellos.

- parece que…- ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar un eco en la puerta

_**- parece que **__**se han quedado solos…-la voz de un hombre mayor amenazaba con fuerza a alguien.**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto!...- aseguraba la voz de un niño…**_

_**- ¡nos tenemos el uno al otro y con eso nos basta!...- la voz de una niña ahora se escuchaba.**_

_**- será mejor que se larguen, solo causan lastima y repudio entre la gen**__**te- se volvió a escuchar la voz- a nadie le gustan los fenómenos…**_

Con miedo Zuko y Katara abrieron la habitación y encontraron un futón destruido, una mesita y en medio de la habitación una mesita con dos sillas, y arriba de la mesita, lo que parecía una jarra de porcelana.

_**- ¡por favor señor márchese!, no queremos problemas…- de nuevo el niño…**_

_**- ¿oye quieres una bebida caliente?, una mujer la trajo…- pareciera que habían cambiado el ambiente a ahora la niña se escuchaba alegre…**_

_**- ¡Claro!… hace tiempo que no tomo una…- un pequeño silencio- **__**me siento cansado…**_

_**- también yo… ¿Appa tu también tienes sueño?**_

_**- vamos a dormir…**_

_**- si… vamos…**_

Pronto solo se escuchaba como la respiración de dos niños cesaban…

Pareciera que la escena de una muerte se escuchaba en la puerta de esa habitación… ambos estaban aterrados y sus rostros se habían vuelto pálidos… al parecer un asesinato había ocurrido en ese lugar.

Un fuerte estruendo los saco de sus pensamientos y Katara se aferro a Zuko, no podía moverse, estaba muy asustada.

Zuko cargo a Katara y con ella brazos, bajo las escaleras y corrió rumbo a la salida, en el recorrido, varias vigas comenzaron a caerse y algunas habían golpeado a Zuko, pero este seguía en su propósito de sacar a Katara de ese sitio y no le importo el dolor que sentía.

Un zumbido ambos voltearon a ver la casa, esta ya casi se terminaba de caer, pero no había rastros ni de Toph ni de Aang.

- ¿habrán salido ya?- dijo Zuko bastante preocupado.

- no lo sé- un fuerte temblor comenzaba a romper el piso de ese jardín, pero un grito los alarmo

- ¡salgan, ya estamos bien!- era Aang.

- ¡Gracias por ayudarnos a salir de aquí!- ahora era Toph.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrieron los 30 metros y llegaron a la cerca, antes de que la casa se cayera completamente, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Ambos se tiraron al piso y se protegieron por lo que pudiese caer hasta ellos.

De golpe se dejo de escuchar el ruido, con extrañeza Zuko se levanto y volteo a mirar donde estaba la casa.

- ¡NO HAY NADA!- dijo Zuko

- ¿Qué?- miro también Katara, era cierto, no había nada… ni un escombro, es más, ni una sola madera tirada… la casa no existía, lo que había era una gran explanada de tierra donde aparentemente estacionaban vehículos de carga…. Además… ya era de noche y ellos solo sintieron como si hubiese transcurrido dos horas por mucho.

- ¿Zuko, Katara, están bien?- una chica de ojos verdes se acerco hasta donde estaban los aludidos, se preocupo al verlos temblando y sus rostros parecían tener miedo.-

- Zuko- murmuro Katara al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar con momo entre sus brazos.

- Katara, ¡ven acá!-la abrazo con fuerza y trato de reconfortarla.

- ¿oigan están bien?, parece que vieron fantasmas.

- literalmente Suki, literalmente- le contesto Zuko sin dejar de abrazar a Katara.

……………………………………………………………

Por algunos días no tocaron el tema…

Suki y algunos amigos los habían llevado a su casa y aunque ninguno dijo que había sucedido, se notaba a leguas que estaban asustados.

Investigaron que había sucedido en ese lugar, lo único que lograron saber, fue que el anciano que vivía ahí tenía un nieto llamado Aang y que este tenía una amiga llamada Toph quien era ciega y tenia un perro lazarillo llamado Appa, cuando el viejo murió, ambos quedaron desprotegidos y habían sido victimas de muchos abusos en sus trabajos para mantenerse, pues eran acusados de hechicerías por poder controlar el aire y la tierra a su gusto y al parecer ambos habían muerto de forma sospechosa, al ser encontrados muertos acostados en su precario futón y el perro había muerto acostado a los pies de ambos, solo se encontrón una jarra de porcelana completamente vacía y sin rastro de lo que hubiese contenido.

Como no tenían familiares ni nadie cercano, ambos habían ido a parar a un remoto lugar en el cementerio, los enterraron juntos y se decía que estaban en el mismo ataúd, por que el gobierno no quería pagar dos sepulturas, así que quedaron unidos para siempre… pero no hubo velatorio, ni nadie que dijese una oración por ellos, solo los enterraron y ahí acabo todo…

La casa siguió abandonada y algunos niños iban a jugar, pero salían como rayo diciendo que veían o escuchaban a dos niños jugando o escondiéndose entre las puertas derruidas y algunas veces escuchaban que pedían ayuda para salir de ahí por que querían descansar.

Por muchos, la casa causo temor entre muchos niños, sobre todo en la mamas de los niños, por que los pequeños regresaban aterrorizados y después ya no querían salir a jugar.

Así que derribaron la casa, y algunos de los trabajadores aseguraron que mientras tiraban las paredes, escuchaban a dos niños pidiendo ayuda para salir de ahí, pero nadie les hizo caso, y los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, después un hombre muy adinerado compro el terreno y construyo un estacionamiento para su empresa y los aparentes fantasmas comenzaron a merodear después entre los vehículos de carga… siempre pidiendo ayuda o causando destrozos en el lugar.

… tal vez por ser despreciados e ignorados por los demás se sintieron afligidos y por eso estaban atrapados en este mundo sin pasar al MAS ALLA…

……………………………………………………………

- querían salir de ahí- exclamo Zuko mientras se estiraba en su futón, después de un largo día de trabajo preparando té.

- eso parece, supongo que necesitaban ir al más allá y descansar.

- también lo creo- suspiro largamente - ¿pero que fue eso de sacar fuego de mis puños y tú de controlar el agua?...

- no lo se, solo me sentí capaz de controlarla y lo hice...

- sería genial que realmente pudiésemos controlar esos elementos

- fue extraño que pudiéramos flotar… nadie nos creerá si contamos lo que nos paso- exclamo con una media sonrisa

- así esta mejor… por el bien de todos es mejor

- ¿crees que la nota anónima diciendo lo que sucedió en ese lugar ayude de algo?...

- no lo sé con certeza, pero ya vez, clausuraron el lugar y se inicio con una averiguación para saber quien los amenazo… sobre todo quien los asesino de ese modo…

- fue muy cobarde ese hombre… quería el lugar, pero a que costo…

- el de dos niños y su mascota… ese fue el precio…obres niños… no me imagino morir envenenado.

- yo tampoco…- los ojos azulinos de Katara comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- escuchaste como es que añoraban una bebida caliente… pobres niñitos…

- tranquila Katara- Zuko se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta ella para abrazarla…- ya están descansando.

- si… tienes razón… pero me gusto ver a mis padres… se veían felices, tranquilos…

- al igual que lo fue ver a mi madre… la extraño mucho… sobre todo porque ella siempre me reconfortaba cuando tenía miedo de algo… me hizo falta cuando me queme el rostro- se toco la cicatriz… claro que te tenía a ti para cuidarme..

- al igual que a ti cuando me sentía sola y tenía pesadillas en las noches… siempre estuviste ahí…

- y sabes que siempre lo estaré- le sonrió, ambos se ruborizaron y desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

- Zuko… ¿tú crees que volvamos a pasar por lo mismo algún día?

- no lo se- se sentó a un lado de ella, pero si volviese a suceder, supongo que estaremos más preparados.

- si… solo espero que nos toque de nuevo juntos…- se sonrojo levemente.

- yo también- tomando valor, la abrazo nuevamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra la tomaba de su mejilla- claro que siempre estaré junto a ti- susurro cerca de sus labios.

- yo también- Katara lo abrazo y ambos se unieron en un tímido beso… su primer beso… el primero para ambos…

- Te amo Katara- le susurro Zuko en sus labios.

- y yo te amo Zuko- le contesto del mismo modo, antes de que la pasión se apoderara de los dos y los llevara a conocer no solo del amor, si no el paraíso en la tierra y la gloria de fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

……………………………………………………………

Tres meses después, volvió Sokka, y para su sorpresa, se encontró que su hermana y Zuko habían decidido casarse y la boda se realizaría en algunos meses, además de que les iba bastante bien en su negocios, incluso ya era muy conocido en toda la ciudad, además que le contaron, a forma de sueño colectivo, que habían soñado con sus padres… Sokka derramo lágrimas al escuchar atentamente a Katara y a Zuko… pero se sentía feliz por que a lo mejor, lo que ellos le contaban, era cierto y eso le daba fuerzas para salir adelante… sabiendo que sus padres lo amaban de la misma manera que el a ellos.

Con el dinero que había ganado Sokka y el dinero ahorrado de Zuko, reconstruyeron la casa y la hicieron muy resistente a cualquier tifón, la arreglaron y quedo muy bonita y pronto su pequeño restaurant se volvió muy prospero, por lo que nunca más se volvieron a preocupar por dinero.

Más o menos seis meses después de la llegada de Sokka, Zuko y Katara, mientras atendían a unos clientes, la televisión interrumpió sus actividades. En una monumental investigación sin precedente alguno, se había podido dar con el responsable de los asesinatos de dos niños Aang y Toph, el móvil había sido arrebatarles su propiedad y construir un mega estacionamiento para un alto ejecutivo.

Dicho ejecutivo fue condenado a cincuenta años de prisión por sus crímenes, y el lugar fue confiscado y después donado para construir un centro de atención para niños huérfanos y en situación de indigencia.

Katara dejo lo que estaba y corrió hasta Zuko quien no podía creer la buena noticia y lo abrazo con fuerzas… ambos, con su nota anónima, habían reactivado un viejo expediente policial… ahora si los niños habían sido escuchados y sus muertes esclarecidas

- ¡lo hicimos Zuko!- susurraba con alegría Katara.

- ¡lo logramos!- contesto en un murmullo y cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por todo.

Dos meses antes de katara y Zuko, Sokka se caso con Suki, su novia de toda la vida, ambos eran felices y esperaban con ansias el día que Zuko y Katara se casaran…

El día de la boda solo asistieron los amigos más cercanos, que más que amigos eran su familia, no podían creer tanta felicidad… de la destrucción crecían dos nuevas familias y eso era digno de celebrarse… por que demostraban que aun y con todos los problemas, la esperanza siempre se mantenía presente.

Para alegría de ambas familias, un año después, el mismo día y con una diferencia de segundos Katara daría a luz a un niño y Suki daría a luz a una niña, era un sueño hecho realidad, su felicidad era enorme, todo lo que habían pedido se les estaba concediendo a manos llenas.

Zuko y Katara estaban jugando con el bebe cuando un extraño ruido se escucho afuera de la ventana, parecía un perro ladrando y unos niños jugando con el.

Se asomaron y lo que vieron les quito el aliento…

Eran Aang y Toph, estaban jugando con Appa, y cuando ambos sintieron la mirada de Zuko y Katara, los saludaron…

- Nos vemos y Muchas Gracias…- les gritaron ambos niños y corrieron tras appa, para desaparecer en la neblina…

- Adiós- murmuro Katara refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo.

- buena suerte chicos…- Zuko abrazo a su esposa y a su hijo, después ambos regresaron a la cama, acomodaron al niño entre los dos y decidieron dormir de una buena vez.

FIN

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

…………………………………………

Mi primer Fanfic de suspenso y terror arriba…

Como se habrán dado cuenta es un fic Au y crossover y no corresponde a nada a la historia.

Decidí que quería hacer un fanfic de este tipo por que me encanto la película Animatrix, sobre todo el corto llamado Beyond, el cual por cierto es el favorito de mis hermanos y el mió propio… así que, después de algunas vivencias en algunas casas donde viví, lo que me contaron mis abuelos y un sin fin de cosas que recopile, sobre todo de mi antigua mentora la maestra Alicia Luján, quien me contó la historia de Mircea Eliade en la noche de San Juan (es un libro 100 recomendable, es terrorífico y muy ilustrativo) y pues decidí escribir este fic. Espero que no se enojen por escribir que Aang y Toph están muertos, honestamente no era mi plan, pero necesitaba dos fantasmas, también que no se enojen por convertir a Appa en perro, honestamente se hubiese visto raro un bisonte volador de lazarillo de un invidente… ¡LOS TAMAÑOS NO CUADRAN! .

Lo dedico a mi **Tío Luisito**, a quien espero que algún día nos veamos en donde las almas van a descansar después de una vida llena de emociones… ¡TE ADORO TIO!

También a mi amigas: **Hotaru Albatou**, quien últimamente ha estado escuchando mis rollos medios extraños y en lugar de dejarme de lado me escucha y me ayuda, GRACIAS HOTARU…; por supuesto a mi amiga **Sary Hayase**, a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que me ha ayudado en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi, a **Chabela**, definitivamente la chica que más me ha apoyado con todos mis traumas, niña enserio que me sorprendes XDD; **Vejibra Momiji**, niña, eres un pan de dios;** Azula (azucena) ¿**qué haría sin ti Azula?;** Toptoop**, de verdad que me sorprendes, sigue así niña, llegaras a ser grande; y mi Súper comadre **Yuko**, Mujer cada vez que platico contigo me voy con una gran lección en cuanto a la madurez que se puede tener con tan corta edad.

A todos gracias por leerme, y espero verlos pronto en mis otros fics XD.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**... llorare si no me dejan XC.

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

**. , - - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , + , - ´ - , . **


End file.
